tales_offandomcom-20200216-history
Magilou Mayvin
is a main character and a female protagonist in Tales of Berseria. Her full name is . She is a mysterious girl who is said to be the Head of Menagarie. She proclaims herself to be the “great sorceress” while others see her as the practitioner of “unlicensed witchcraft.” Her free and carefree behaviour can make her the life of the party, but has a hidden dark side towards Velvet. She forms a contract between her and the game's mascot character, Bienfu. Her true intentions are to locate someone who had once betrayed her. She is a girl who came under tutelage of the hidden arts of sorcery. Later on, it is shown that her hidden identity was that of a Mayvin, a title carried by those who record the events and stories of time and pass them down to future generations, and that her true name was . "I suppose you'll never understand. People can be so miserable. Not that it matters, really." :—Magilou. Profile Appearance Magilou has very long, pale-blonde hair and light skin. She has lush blue-green eyes and pointed ears. Her attire consists of a matching costume, all with inverted colours. She wears a black, ruffle-like neck-piece and a three-pointed jester hat, which is an inverted pink and patterned with purple and black-layered diamond shapes. Her top consists of a torso of half pink and half black with purple diamond layers embroidered above. On the back, there is a black-pink and pink-purple diamond print. Coming out of the lower-back of her corset is a purple-velvet tail with a fold at the end. The arm-warmers are of equal length and use pink and black in opposition to each arm, with a lace tied to her left arm-warmer. Her pants consist of shorts with a belt; the belt has small hooks which holds five of her locked-books. Connected to her belt is also a strap which connects each side to a long sock, altogether being a part of her shorts, which is then finished of with magenta-lilac jester shoes. Personality A self-proclaimed witch who does as she pleases, and whose loyalty is as flimsy as her numerous claims of great life deeds. Despite her chatty and eccentric persona, there seems to be something more sinister about her. She uses guardian dolls that can freely change size in battle, along with fire and water artes. Magilou is a mysterious woman who introduces herself as a “great sorceress” and “Head of Menagerie”, even though their reputation is for “unlicensed witchcraft”. Magilou’s chatty demeanour hides veiled intent behind gibberish, jokes and lies. Occasionally her heartless behaviour can uncover great truths. She is easy-going and rather reckless at times. Extroverted and chatty, Magilou could break the ice in any party conversation, but there is something sinister about her: something in the heartless things she says to Velvet, and the callous phrases she can sometimes spout, that hint at an evil edge befitting the title “witch”. Magilou speaks with an accent referred to as the Kakikū accent. Story History Magilou was born as Magillanica, many years before the events of the story. She was born with a strong resonance to malakhim thus her parents abandoned her when she was a baby. She was then taken in by a crooked circus troupe who mistreated her and she performed for them in their freak show with the title of the 'witch' in the troupe. Her performance? Seeing 'ghost'. Sometime during her stay with the troupe she met Bienfu, the name she gave him means "cute hat"-Explained by a normin npc flavor text on Terror Island. The troupe was caught in illegal activities and Magillanica was forced and tortured to the stage to make a source of amusement, revulsion and hatred. It was that trauma would lead her of wanted someone on her own side instead, even if it just had to be Bienfu. She manage to escape when there was an accident. Her entire troupe being killed by an accident that was set up by Melchior and he made sure she survived in order to take her in -not that she knew-. Of course he was setting her up as she ended up being taken in by Melchior to become his next successor as Artorius' shadow. He specifically made sure that she didn't die and the troupe was essentially keeping her as a slave anyways, so he actually saved her. Melchior renamed her "Magillanica Lou Mayvin" adopted her as his 'daughter' shortly after. Magillanica soon became his apprentice, trained really hard under him and rose as far up the ranks where she became one of the Legates in the Abby, 10 years before the events of the story. Sometime afterwards Melchior had one final "important" test for her, which would have officially made her his successor and a legate in the Abbey, but she failed. It was an illusion of her home/parents/beingloved similar to Velvet's illusion. However instead of destroying it she embraced the illusionary world despite that -That's why she says people can't resist happiness-. After failing the test, Melchior disowned and discarded her and no longer considered her his daughter. When she lost her old name, Magillanca was mentally devastated and Bienfu took her to Grimoirh to take care of the broken girl for a little while. The reason her heart broke was because when she failed the final test she realized that Melchior didn't care about her. One day later, she renamed her self "Magilou Mayvin" and left taking Bienfu with her without warning or saying anything to Grimoirh. Tired of Magilou's mistreatment toward him sometime after that, Bienfu betrays his pact-sworn mistress to the Abbey, resulting in the organization breaking the pact, sending Magilou to Titania. It was not specified how Melchior found her or why she was brought to a daemon-filled prison, but some say she was taken in for when she was proclaimed to be practicing "unlicensed witchcraft" and assigning the malak to Eleanor Hume. Main Story Magilou is first seen when Velvet Crowe and Seres attempt to escape Titania, the prison island. She is a prisoner in the island for her "unlicensed witchcraft", whereas the sole reason for the island is to lock up daemon to prevent them from escaping into the outer world. After Velvet escapes, both Magilou and Rokurou Rangetsu flee with her on a ship to escape. They reach the north of the Nozgand region and head to the nearest town, Hellawes. Upon their arrival, they notice the outer gates on patrol by exorcists and therefore take a detour to get inside. The party take the route which leads to the inside of the city without confrontations. During their exploration of the town, the party overhear information about the top exorcists and come across the Head of Hellawes, Teresa Linares and her malakian companions. Teresa looks around at both Rokurou and Magilou until she looks at Velvet's rather loose and revealing outift and asking whether she feels cold in it. When Velvet and Rokurou decide to leave town, Magilou bids them farewell and remaines in town. Not too long afterwards, she is caught snooping by one of the patrolling exorcist soldiers and is brought to the Head in the sanctuary of Hellawes—where she receives a slap from Teresa due to being told that a "black-haired woman in black clothing" had caused her younger brother an injury to the eye, remembering Velvet, as well as also remembering Magilou as a companion of hers. Hearing of Magilou's capture, Velvet and Rokurou decide to have Dyle prepare a ship before returning to town for other matters, such as saving Magilou. Fighting Style / Abilities Magilou's class is that of a magical girl, otherwise known as a witch. She uses in battle for both offensive and defensive battle styles, as well as casting magical spell-type artes. When Magilou has enough Soul on her Soul Gauge, she can activate her Break Soul called an anti-magic-dedicated ability that can cancel enemy’s casting. The technique used after using her beak soul relies on the weakness of the enemy of which she is fighting against. Her Switch Blast in called , in which she switches places from the previous controlled character and attacks while riding her guardian. Her mystic arte is Ascending Angel. Other Appearances ''Tales of Link Magilou appears as an obtainable character. File:ToL Magilou Artwork.png|Artwork of Magilou. File:ToL Magilou Artwork2.png|Artwork of Magilou. File:ToL Magilou Artwork3.png|Artwork of Magilou. File:ToL Magilou Animation.gif|Sprite. File:ToL Magilou Animation4.gif|Sprite. Trivia * Magilou's name is possibly derived from the word ''Magic, or Magi which is the plural form of Magus, both of which reference a sorcerer — fitting of her status as a Magical Girl. Magi, in a more Japanese context, refers to someone who has chosen the path of a magician. * Her name, Magilou, is derived from her full name and her true name, Magillanica Lou Mayvin. * Magilou is the only party member who does not battle Velvet. * Her accent is based off of a real Japanese accent. * Despite her youthful appearance she is hinted to be one of the older members of the party in her late twenties. External Website Links * 'JP 'Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * 'JP '[http://talesofberseria.tales-ch.jp/chara/magilou.html Character 'Magilou 'マギルゥ] Navigation de:Magilou Mayvin Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Magilou Category:Tales of Berseria Characters Category:Guardian/Card Users